Eventually
by Mandarax
Summary: Mike and Donna have a conversation. Takes place sometime in the future, but based on a conversation that Donna had with Mike in season 2's 2nd episode, "The Choice". You'll recognize it, I promise. Slight spoilers to season 4 (all two episodes we've had so far).


Eventually by Mandarax

Rating: K

Summary: Mike and Donna have a conversation. Takes place sometime in the future, but based on a conversation that Donna had with Mike in season 2's 2nd episode, "The Choice". You'll recognize it, I promise.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvey? Oh man…. *sigh*

A/N: So it's been a while since I wrote anything, and this is my first Suits fic. Might have to do with the fact that I just got caught up on 3 whole seasons in two weeks just in time for the beginning of season 4. Hope you enjoy.

**SUITS**

At 7PM on a Friday evening, Pearson Specter is mostly deserted. It's the weekend, and unless you're a first year in a shitload of trouble with Louis Litt, you're probably out of the office.

Or you just might be Harvey Specter, Donna Paulson, and Rachel Zane.

Mike isn't surprised to find all three of them still hard at work. He'd told Rachel he'd pick her up but she, like him, doesn't have a set schedule so when she isn't in her office, he just assumes she's with Harvey, working on whatever bullshit he has her do now. They'd agreed not to talk about work ever since Harvey used her to send Mike a message. That was months ago and all three of them put it behind them, but it did set a few new ground rules between Rachel and him. It also set new ground rules between Harvey and Rachel.

His stride slow, hands in pockets, jacket hanging open over a vest, he watches from across the corridor as Harvey and Rachel work on whatever, both seated on the couch in Harvey's office. Harvey's face is twisted in that half smile of his that says that they had a good day. He's looking over a tablet with information that Rachel must have handed him, because he can see Rachel's fingers itching to get it back. But she's smiling at her boss, and she's saying something or other.

Mike knows it'll be a few more minutes and that's not a problem because he'll get to spend those few minutes with his favorite executive assistant (and Amy doesn't need to know that).

Donna hears him step closer and she turns the intercom down so that he can't hear what's being said, attorney client confidentiality and all that. She looks up at him, "You look well," she smiles.

He leans down over her desk and kisses her cheek, because that's what they do now. "So do you, beautiful as ever."

"What do you need?"

"Who says I need anything?" Mike asks defensively.

"Actually, a better question, why is it that Amy can't get you whatever you need?"

Mike swallows and thinks how to answer that because it's Donna and she can twists his words better than even Harvey can. "I'm not saying I need anything, but if I did, you're so much more connected than Amy is, she has a lot to learn."

There's a compliment in there and he' sure Donna will appreciate it.

But Donna raises an eyebrow, "Are you calling me old, Mike Ross?"

He jumps into a defensive position, "No, god, of course not. I would never. It's just that you've been an executive assistant longer – wait, that's not good… You know more people, she's still new, she's –"

Donna cracks a smile, "Always did love watching you eat your own shit."

"Donna!" He whines, because she got him again.

"Would you by any chance need help getting a table at a fancy restaurant that has a 3 month waiting period because you're celebrating something with your beautiful girlfriend? Maybe two years of something?"

He smiles, but he doesn't ask how she knows. She's Donna.

"Yes, thank you. I figure if I'm going to ask her to marry me, it might be a good place to do it."

Donna's face breaks into a huge smile and Mike calms her down quickly.

"Shush, Donna, don't ruin the surprise."

Donna schools her features. "Can I see the ring?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't bought it yet. I need your help."

This time she can't keep her features schooled, she's just too excited. "Tiffany's?"

"Of course." He smiles, "and this time I'm asking for your help because you're her best friend."

"Oh Mike, you're getting so good at kissing ass!"

He smirks and his eyes travel to the two people in the glass office behind her. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Donna stands up from her chair and turns around to lean against her own desk. "I think she'll be stupid not to."

They watch Harvey and Rachel, side by side, he from behind her desk, and she against it. Mike's mouth turns into a smile when Rachel's speech starts getting animated, her hands flying in front of her, and he knows she's excited about something good. He sneaks a peek at Donna, and he can tell her eyes are trained on Harvey, who's sitting and listening to Rachel, a raised eyebrow and a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You once told me the feelings eventually go away," Mike says softly. "They don't, do they?"

Donna doesn't look at him. "It worked out well for you and Rachel."

"I'm not talking about Rachel and me."

She turns to look him slowly, examines him for a few beats of his heart like she's making sure it's safe to talk. "No, they don't."

"So…?"

"You can't go back." She shrugs.

"You went back once."

"And how do you know that?" She asks.

"You told me."

"I did no such thing."

"You told me the feelings eventually go away." Mike explains, "That can only be said from experience."

"Who said I meant him?" Her eyes are on Harvey again.

Mike snorts and Donna knows she's grasping at straws.

"Maybe you did mean someone else, because obviously you were wrong," Mike goads her.

"I said eventually. My eventually comes and goes."

They watch in silence for another moment. Harvey and Rachel are standing up. She's gathering her papers and one of them says something, and both of them look out the glass at Mike and Donna. Mike smiles widely at his future wife, but mostly he looks at Harvey. Harvey nods his head at him, but his gaze is on Donna, and a warm smile spreads on his face.

"But mostly it just stays." Mike says softly, and he's not goading her now, he's sympathizing.

She sighs, "yeah."

"I think it just stays for him, too,"

Rachel and Harvey are talking still, but Harvey grabs his jackets and snaps his laptop shut. They'll be out of there in a moment.

"I do this, and there really won't be going back this time."

"Maybe it's time to go forward," Mike says as he straightens up when Harvey and Rachel come out of the office.

"Time to go forward with what?" Harvey asks as he slides his jacket on.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Harvey Specter," Donna chastises as she picks up her pocketbook, phone and jacket.

Harvey looks at her, confused and half smiling, but he helps her into her jacket when she hands it him, and his fingers linger on her shoulders for a moment too long.

Mike quirks his eyebrow at Donna for a second, then kisses Rachel's cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Actually," Rachel says, "We're celebrating tonight. Harvey's buying dinner for all of us."

"I never said they were coming with us," Harvey defends himself, "I said dinner for us. You and me. Celebrating closing this bitch of a deal."

"Donna helped a lot," Rachel says, and the two of them are walking towards the elevators in a quick stride. "And Mike's my boyfriend."

Mike lingers behind with Donna for a moment.

"Don't say it, Mike." Donna says, and then adds, "Please."

They follow Harvey and Rachel slowly, watching the other half of their little party talk animatedly by the elevators while they wait.

"I'm just saying that eventually can mean a lot of things."

Donna smiles when Harvey meets her eyes, his own expression softening slightly.

"Maybe," she says just before she and Mike reach the elevator, "Maybe it is time to look the future in the eye."

The End


End file.
